


Blood in Black

by CykaSpace



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Graphic Descriptions of Breathing, Graphic Descriptions of Murder, Graphic Descriptions of blood, Gutting, M/M, Murder, Strangulation, knife, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Fancied delving a bit deeper into murder, blood, gore and suffocation descriptions.Hannibal, this is your fault...I'm not sure if I've used the rating correctly, so please tell me if I should change it.





	Blood in Black

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

**Dr. Victor Francis**

* * *

 

You notice a lot more when you're having a six inch, stainless-steel blade slowly but precisely inserting itself into your stomach. That must sound peculiar to somebody who has never been gutted. You notice things like your breathing, their breathing, your blinking patterns, their blinking patterns, things like that. The blood oozing out of you in thick, wine-red globules and falling, creating a warm, sticky puddle on the syrup-coloured floor and staining it. Contrary to popular belief, you do not see your life flash before your eyes; you see what is around you in a heightened way. I saw a living-room with a brick fire-place containing a log fire, a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling with white wax dripping down it, a golden-rimmed mirror, an antique red sofa and the hand that was gripping my neck and crushing my windpipe. I smiled as I had never thought of things in such a poetic way. This was never meant to happen, however. The worst part about being gutted, having my intestines sliced upwards and my lungs punctured, was that I recognised the blood-stained hand halfway inside by stomach.

I knew the man.

I had trusted him.

And I enjoyed the feeling of my life being so dramatically taken from me.

 

 

**Mr. Ash McGuire**

* * *

 

He breathed into my ear, the soft, erratic breaths entering my mind. The hot, moist, wine-laden breath that swirled around my nose and ears was comforting and nostalgic. I'd smelt and tasted that wine when I went wine tasting with a friend a few months back.

This man knew.

His hand gripped my neck tighter and I let out a chocked gasp and tried to push away.

I could tell that they were calm by the smell of their breath.

The grip tightened.

Darkness surrounded me and the only thing that kept me gripped to reality was the second-hand smell of wine from that stranger's mouth.

 

**Marcel Louise**

* * *

**_I gripped them so tightly that they stopped living._  
**

**_I ended their lives._ **

**_Their future._ **

**_Their love._ **

**_They would never know how much they loved each other._ **

**_They would never know that it was I who took their lives._ **

**_Ash loved Victor._ **

**_He loved that raven-haired man's baritone French voice, that man's indigo eyes and his alabaster skin._ **

**_Victor loved Ash._ **

**_He loved that fawn-haired man's tenor English voice, that man's umber eyes and his beige skin._ **

**_They would never find out._ **

**_I had ended so many lives but these two were the most delicious to kill._ **

**_Their undying love for each other was evident but Victor was so wrapped-up in his doctoring career to notice._ **

**_And Ash was so wrapped-up in his artwork to notice._ **

**_Victor had spoken to me about how cat intestines are used for violin strings. He also spoke to me about how he rarely felt any emotion._ **

**_Ash had come with me to a wine-tasting event. He had also spoken to me about being able to distinguish how someone felt by the scent of their breath._ **

__I Had Destroyed

 


End file.
